A Lifetime
by Problems
Summary: -Quizá ella no es tan "idiota" después de todo-Masculló Tanya frunciendo sus perfectas cejas. -Yo tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer-La voz de Edward sonaba asustada al pensar en la enigmática Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

No mires atrás.

No mires atrás.

No te atrevas a mirar atrás.

…

Pero ya era tarde. Yo estaba girando mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Y luego, mis ojos captaron, quizá, la peor imagen de mi vida.

Segundos después, un olor fétido inundó mis fosas nasales haciendo que arrugara mi nariz del puro asco. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre de algún animal que no podía, ni quería identificar.

Bella sabía que si no hubiese volteado esto no hubiera pasado, ella habría seguido su camino y ahora mismo estaría en casa; encerrada en su habitación leyendo algún libro de ficción con un café de rosquillas. Pero ella quería ver el rostro de sus "verdugos" en especial el rostro de aquél muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos de un increíble color verde.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de punzantes lágrimas. No le lastimaba el estar cubierta de sangre de un nauseabundo olor. Tampoco que toda la escuela secundaria riese a costa suya, tampoco el hecho de que no podía moverse de allí.

Lo único que la hacía sollozar en silencio era aquella sonrisa torcida llena de maldad. La sonrisa de Edward.

Entonces, una sonrisa se fue extendiendo lentamente por mi rostro a la vez que la claridad de una maquiavélica idea se iba tornando en mi cabeza...

Edward iba a ser mío.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Mi primer Fic!

Sé que mucha gente de ésta comunidad está abandonando su interés por Twilight. Yo me mantengo firme y por fin publiqué un fic mío. Hace poco volví a ver "Carrie" y se me ocurrió hacer ésta historia, claro que no será de terror, pero algunas cositas estarán presentes. Quisiera leer opiniones sobre este inicio. Gracias.

T-Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz se filtraba en mi habitación a través de las cortinas blancas de toda la vida.

No quería moverme, con franqueza ni siquiera quería vivir de nuevo. Mi madre gritaba en la cocina y probablemente mi padre ni hubiese despegado su vista del periódico. Cerré mis ojos mientras una lágrima viajaba por mi mejilla.

Ponerme de pie ésta mañana era quizá lo más complicado, pero tenía que dar la cara al exterior de nuevo.

Hoy era lunes, y esperaba que todos olvidaran el incidente del baile de primavera. Pero ¿Lo harían? Es decir, mi madre me lo había recordado todo el fin de semana y era más que evidente que yo sería el cotilleo de la escuela.

¿Alguna vez han deseado ser otra persona?

Yo sí, mil veces.

Hoy desee ser Tanya. Quise tener su cabello rubio perfecto, su encantadora sonrisa, su habilidad para hacer que todos la amasen. También quise tener aquella inteligencia malvada que ella tanto usaba, quise ser fría y poder llamar "estúpida", "Perra inadaptada" o "Perdedora asquerosa" a alguna muchacha frágil que no supiese como defenderse de mi "gran" ingenio.

Desee ser Tanya y tener a Edward Cullen para mí. Que él me besara como la besaba a ella…

-¡Isabella! ¡Demonios!... ¡Levántate de una maldita vez!- Ignorar la voz de mi madre ya se iba haciendo una costumbre.

Al verme en el espejo sonreí al ver mi reflejo. Era delgada, más bien esquelética; pero eso era bueno.

Cuando vivía en Phoenix pesaba 72 kilos. Eso nadie lo sabía, sólo mi madre y yo. La cosa buena era que Tanya no pudo decirme "Estúpida obesa", oír eso de sus labios hubiese sido más doloroso que oír "Dos espaldas" el apelativo que ella usaba cuando nos cruzábamos en la escuela.

-¡Baja de una vez! ¿Tengo que echar abajo la maldita puerta?-Y ahora mi madre golpeaba la puerta de mi pieza con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca.

Recogí mi mochila del suelo y abrí la puerta pasando por el lado de mi madre sin decir una sola palabra. Y por supuesto, ella fue gritando tras de mí.

-¿No desayunarás? ¡¿Es qué quieres sufrir otra intervención por tu peso?!-Yo coloqué ambos audífonos en mis oídos mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser normal…?!- Seguí preguntándome en mi mente si Renée realmente me amaba. ¿Una madre puede amar así a su hija? ¿Recordándole que jamás será la típica rubia exuberante? ¿La chica normal? Sonreí con ironía cerrando la puerta de mi casa tras de mí; dentro mi madre seguía gritando.

Edward Cullen iba a ser mío.

Sí, claro. Aún no comprendía porque pude llegar a creer en tal estúpida posibilidad. Quizá el estar cubierta por sangre de pollo (Sí, Renée pudo identificar el olor en mi vestido) hizo que mi cerebro estallara en la mismísima locura.

Ambos éramos tan diferentes, Edward era apuesto y el alumno modelo. Mientras que yo sólo era la ex-gorda que jamás hablaba en clases y que contaba con una sola amiga; Jessica Stanley aunque no estaba segura de que ella fuese realmente mi amiga, es decir ¿Las amigas ríen de los chistes a tu costa? No lo creo. Pero ella era la única que me dirigía la palabra. No podía pedir más.

Acaricié la desgastada pintura de mi Chevy mientras esperaba a que todos los alumnos del aparcamiento entrasen de una vez a clases. Ser la última en entrar era mi mecanismo de defensa.

Así nadie ninguno de los "populares" podía reírse a expensas mías.

-Srta. Swan. ¿Es qué no piensas entrar a clases?-Mis mejillas se caldearon mientras observaba al maestro McCarty sonreírme mientras cerraba la puerta de su camioneta-Si no estoy mal su primera clase es conmigo.

-Tienes razón… Mejor entro…-Estuve a punto de salir pillando de allí cuando el sostuvo mi brazo y negó. Creo que mis mejillas alcanzaron un color mucho más cálido por su toque-Espere. Ya que ambos estamos retrasados vayamos juntos y así Ud. Mi habla sobre su muy buena composición de Macbeth.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras avanzábamos lentamente. Emmett McCarty era el maestro de Literatura. O el Sr. Buen Trasero; la forma vulgar en que lo llamaban algunas porristas. Hacía unos 4 meses que trabajaba en Forks y era uno de los maestros más jóvenes y apuestos que la secundaria haya tenido. Por lo que estar así de cerca era bastante incómodo para mí.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-Pregunté casi a la defensiva-

-Nada en particular. Sólo quería decirte que me pareció estupenda tu forma de sacar tan buenas apreciaciones de los personajes aún cuando tales aspectos no están en el libro.

Bajé la mirada a mis pies. ¿Por qué él estaba diciéndome esto? ¿Acaso intentaba hacerme sentir mejor por lo acontecido el viernes? Porque el también había sido testigo de mi terrible caída.

-Pensaba en hacerte leer tu composición para todos tus compañeros.-Lo miré en alarma. Su mirada se suavizó y soltó una suave risa-Pero lo pensé mejor, y creí que eso no te gustaría. Lo cual entiendo. A veces los genios trabajan mejor en el anonimato.

-Si es que conociera a algún genio le daría una respuesta.-Comenté jugando nerviosa con mis dedos; rezando para que llegáramos ya al salón.

-Yo creo que conoces a una, pero, no la quieres ver.-Encontré su mirada fija en mí y tragué en seco. Su mirada era muy intensa y él pareció notar mi incomodidad pues desvió sus ojos hacía la puerta del aula.-Llegamos-Dijo y antes de que acotara algo más entré a toda velocidad buscando mi lugar con la mirada.

El Sr. McCarty dirigió la clase como siempre, de manera inteligente y divertida. Y tuve la ligera sensación de que él tenía mucho cuidado de no posar su mirada en mí. Le agradecí eso.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Mientras yo casi en estado zombie me movía de un lado a otro en la hora del almuerzo; por supuesto que yo no estaba en la cafetería, sino en el pequeño patio de la escuela. La lluvia me obligaba a refugiarme bajo mi impermeable mientras masticaba con lentitud una manzana.

Odiaba ser Isabella Marie Swan. Odiaba mi manera de ser y pensar. Odiaba mi figura y mi absurda personalidad. Odiaba mi pelo y piel. Odiaba muchas cosas de mí. Odiaba haber nacido siendo una desadaptada sin opinión ni voz sobre las cosas. Pero quizá lo que yo más odiaba era mi cobardía, el no ser capaz de enfrentarme a la gente que hacía mi vida miserable.

-Basta, Jazz…-Fruncí mi ceño al oír una juguetona voz femenina muy cerca. Guardé mis cosas y me puse de pie para ir investigar.

-¿Nunca oíste decir que un beso en la lluvia era sumamente excitante?-Mis ojos se abrieron con pánico y sorpresa al ver a Jasper Hale decirle eso a Tanya antes de besarla con pasión. Tragué con dificultad mientras salía corriendo antes de que alguno de ellos me pillara allí.

Ya dentro de los lavados procesé todo lo ocurrido mientras calmaba mi respiración.

Jasper Hale era el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen y el novio de Alice Cullen. Entonces, ¿Por qué se estaba besando con Tanya? No lo entendía. La pequeña Alice era hermosa y divertida, ¿Por qué los hombres caían en el hechizo Denali con tanta facilidad? ¡No lo entendía!

Cuando encontré mi reflejo en el espejo del baño comencé a pensar en todo esto. Yo estaba buscando una manera de vengarme de lo acontecido en el baile de primavera…

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente. No, yo no era una persona cruel como Tanya; nunca le había hecho daño a alguien. ¿Yo sería capaz de cometer una maldad contra ella?

-¡Oh! Chicas, miren quien está aquí…-Por el espejo pude ver a una resplandeciente Tanya con todas sus tontas amigas.- ¡Es nuestra Carrie moderna!-Tragué intentando salir de allí cuando Tanya me bloqueó y me sonrío con frialdad.-Alto ahí perra raquítica, ¿Es qué sigues babeando por mi Edward? Te lo advierto, deja de verlo como si algún día pudieses estar con él.-Se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para susurrarme al oído-¿Crees que una anoréxica como tú competiría conmigo? Deja a mi novio en paz o haré lo imposible para hacer que intentes suicidarte otra vez…

Con una sonrisa triunfal Tanya se alejó saliendo del baño seguida por su séquito.

Yo estaba temblorosa y con lágrimas contenidas.

Tanya había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Apreté mis párpados alejando las lágrimas, ella me había dado la respuesta a mi anterior pregunta: Yo si sería capaz de hacer una maldad contra Tanya.

**¿Opiniones?**

**Espero que hayan leído hasta aquí y que les haya gustado.**

**T-Rex.**


End file.
